Touching The Sky
by Faberrpez
Summary: "When she was six she ran away from home." Faberry.


**When she was six she ran away from home. **

Later her mom told her that it was because she had gotten mad at her daddy for something silly and when he jokingly told her that if she hated him so much she should just run away, she did. She doesn't remember why herself, and she doesn't remember how she even got to that park but she does remember how scared she was when she stumbled up to that tall rusty swing set. How tired she was when she flopped down onto the seat, and the first moment she kicked her toes against the ground.

It started slow; just barely swaying back and forth as she cried. Then a few hard pushes here and there as she remembered the way her dad cared so little about whether she stayed or went. Then full out kicking when she thought about how not once did they check on her in the time it took to pack her bag.

Before she knew it she was swinging through the air so fast, and soaring so high that her bottom kept lifting off the seat. It was that moment, when she was suspended in the air that she smiled. When she leaned back so far in the seat that her hair touched the ground, she began laughing. Two hours later her parents found her there swinging exhibiting the biggest smile they'd ever seen on their daughters face.

**When she was 15 she met Rachel Berry. **

It was the first day of her sophmore year at Mckinley two cheerleaders approached her with a preposition. It felt like all her hard work, the dieting, the excercising, the dance classes were finally paying off. Someone noticed her. All she had to do was slushie someone, a girl. The cheerleaders promised her this would be her ticket into the cheerios.

She made her way into the auditorium where the girls said the target would be. It was dark and at first she didn't think anyone was in there and this was all a set up but then a small girl walked out from behind the curtains and sat down at the piano and started playing. The chords were unfamiliar but the girls voice was so raw and powerful she couldn't help but be drawn towards it. It was almost as if she could feel every emotion the other girl was singing. It was.. magickal.

Suddenly the other girl turned around and looked straight at her. Her first thought was how this girls voice matched how beautiful she was physically. Her second thought was of the cheerleaders promise of popularity. Without another moment she walked the rest of the distance and dumped the icy beverage on top of her head.

That day when she went to the swings she couldn't bring herself to push herself off the ground.

**When she was 16 she found out she was pregnant. **

Santana went with her to the pharmacy to get the test. Brittany held her hand as they waited for the result. She cried on both of them when it showed a small little pink plus.

The next day at school she didn't talk to anyone and she couldn't bring herself to even look at Finn. Classes seemed to tick by so slow sometimes she felt like time was going backwards. Finally the bell rang and she bolted out the door.

She didn't know where she was going though because she couldn't go home. One minute with her mom or dad and she knows she'd break down. She shivers at the mere thought of how'd they'd respond. She thinks she's walking in circles and suprises herself when she stops outside the auditorium doors.

She enters the room and takes a seat in the back row and just listens to the girl sing. For a moment she forgets that her life is about to change drastically. She forgets that she's going to lose everything she's worked so hard to build and when the singing becomes a whisper in her ear and a small hand takes her own she almost thinks it wil all be ok.

That day when she goes to the swings she just sits and watches as all the kids play with their mommies on the playground and cries.

**When she was 18 she was in a car accident. **

She didn't see the color of the truck as it sped towards the side of her car. Or hear the screeching of it's tires as the brakes were thrown in an attempt not to hit her. She only felt as it tore into her side and split her world in two.

The next day she didn't cry or laugh or hold Rachels hand in the dark of the auditorium. She didn't do anything because she couldn't. Her body was lying in a hospital bed with tubes down her throat and the Glee club singing song after song surrounding her. It was Rachels idea. She was dreaming of swinging freely.

It took three days for her to wake up and when she finally did the first thing she heard was Rachels voice and she realized she was crying. Rachel just grabbed her hand with tears in her eyes as well and continues singing. When the rest of her friends come back in the room Rachel tries to remove her hand from hers but she just grips tighter.

That week when she finally can leave the hospital she rolls herself to the park and sits in front of her swing. She fiddles with the old rusty metal and closes her eyes. She feels a hand cover her own. She spends the entire day watching Rachel touch the sky with her toes. She doesn't cry.

**When she was 20 she found her way home. **

New Haven is exactly and nothing like what she expected. The first few days were chaotic and the only thing that got her through it were her nightly skype chats with Rachel and Santana. Especially Rachel.

She shows the sation worker her metro pass and easily enters a train cab. She puts in her earbuds and listens to the playlist Rachel made for her on her birthday. She fell asleep and woke only minutes before her exit.

She's standing in front of her door and suddenly becomes nervous. She should've just waited a couple more weeks for her big plans but she was never good about keeping to them. Before she can turn away and go back home the door opens and there she is.

It reminds her of the first time she ever seen her, sitting on that piano bench. Though this time she isn't holding an icy drink but it might shock Rachel just the same. She gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring she'd spent the last two months trying to find.

If she would've waited two weeks there would have been music and all the old glee club. Rachels name in neon lights and shooting stars but she couldn't wait that long. So now there are only her and her words but somehow it's enough and Rachel says yes.

That night she doesn't make her way to the swings but as she's wrapped up in Rachels arms and nothing but love around them she feels like she's touching the sky anyway.


End file.
